


Ein guter Samariter

by Anonymous



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Friendships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Short & Sweet
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Du bist von MULEs überfallen und ziemlich verletzt worden. Mit letzter Kraft schaffst du es dich zu Heartmans Labor zu schleppen bevor du vor seiner Tür zusammenbrichst. Er versucht sein Bestes dir in der knappen Zeit die er noch zu helfen bevor er wieder zurück an den Strand geht.German Translation of  "A good Samaritan"https://archiveofourown.org/works/22255897
Relationships: Heartman (Death Stranding) & Original Female Character(s), Heartman (Death Stranding)/Reader
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous





	Ein guter Samariter

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A good Samaritan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22255897) by [PintsizedAtombomb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PintsizedAtombomb/pseuds/PintsizedAtombomb). 



Wie konntest du nur so unvorsichtig sein. Du weißt es ist praktisch unmöglich einer MULE Gruppe aus dem Weg zu gehen, sie haben Sensoren und Radar. Sie haben dich vermutlich kommen sehn bevor du überhaupt bemerkt hast in welcher Situation du dich befindest. Glücklicherweise haben sie sich dazu entschlossen ihre Verfolgung aufzugeben nachdem du eine steile Böschung hinunter gerutscht bist. Sie haben vermutete dass du den Sturz nicht überlebt hast. Du sitzt nun am Ende der Böschung und umklammerst die linke Seite deines Körpers; jeder Atemzug verursacht einen stehenden Schmerz durch deinen ganzen Körper. Dir ist schwindelig und spürst eine kleine Blutspur die dir über die Augenbraue rinnt. Du musst dringend Unterschlupf oder Hilfe finden denn der Zeitregen wird bald kommen.

Du überprüfst deine Karte nach einem sicheren Zufluchtsort in der Nähe aber du bist weit entfernt von der nächsten größeren Stadt und die Gegend ist dünn besiedelt. Auf einmal fällt dir einen Gebäude ins Auge nahe einen merkwürdig aussehenden Sees. Du beschließt das Risiko einzugehen und machst dich vorsichtig auf den Weg in der Hoffnung dass es ein nicht allzu weiter Weg wird. Du stehst langsam auf als dir schwindelig wird, in deinem Kopf dreht sich alles und der stechende Schmerz an deiner linken Flanke wird von Minute zu Minute stärker.  
Du gehst dieses Mal auf Nummer sicher und überprüfst die Lage zweimal um ganz sicher zu gehen das der Weg frei ist denn du willst auf jeden Fall einen erneuten Zwischenfall mit MULEs oder noch schlimmeren vermeiden.  
Langsam machst du dich auf um dein Ziel rechtzeitig zu erreichen, die Gegend ist steil und von schneebedeckten Bergen umgeben. Das unwegsame Gelände macht deine Reise um einiges anstrengender als zunächst vermutet. Du spürst dass dir aufgrund einer Verletzung die Kraft ausgeht, deine Kopfschmerzen werden mit jedem Schritt schlimmer und die eiskalte Luft sticht dir in der Brust. Je näher du dem Gebäude kommst desto mehr fragst du dich ob du die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hast. Warum sollte jemand so weit draußen und fernab der nächsten größeren Stadt wohnen? Das große modern wirkende Haus mit riesigen Glasfronten passt auch überhaupt nicht in diese Gegend.

Als du nach oben siehst fällt dir auf das einige der Fenster die in Richtung des Sees zeigen abgedunkelt sind. Als du vorsichtig eine lange Treppe Richtung Tür hinauf gehst fällt dir jeder Schritt schwerer und schwerer. Der Schwindel wird schlimmer, dein Blick wird immer verschwommener als du endlich mit letzter Kraft die Tür erreichst. Bevor du versuchen kannst an der Tür zu klopfen knicken dir die Beine ein und du kippst ohnmächtig zu Boden.

Heartman sitzt am Rand seines Bettes, langsam schnaufend nach einem seiner zahlreichen Besucher des Strandes als sein Labor VI ihn aufhorchen lässt. „ Achtung unangemeldete Person an der Vordertür“ Er ist verwirrt da er niemanden erwartet, wenn es ein Lieferant oder ein Mitglied von Bridges wäre hätte ihm jemand bescheid gegeben. Die VI fährt fort “ Person ist weiblich und unbewaffnet“  
"Hmmm also definitiv kein mule oder Homo demens."  
Er verlässt sein Labor in Richtung der großen Fensterfront außerhalb um nach zu sehen was los ist als er eine Person im Freien liegen sieht. Er erschreckt kurz und eilt dann schnell zur Tür um nachzusehen ob es der Person gut geht. Heartman nähert sich ihr vorsichtig und schüttelt sie sanft „ Hallo kannst du mich hören. Geht es dir gut? Nachdem er keine Antwort erhält beschießt er sie nach drinnen ins Warme zu bringen. Zu seinem Glück ist sie eine kleine, schmal gebaute junge Frau also braucht er nicht allzu viel Kraft um sie hinein zu tragen.

Du öffnest langsam deine Augen, deine Sicht ist noch etwas verschwommen und dein Kopf schmerzt immer noch. Du brauchst einen Moment um zu realisieren das du in dem Zuhause von jemandem befindest, denn du liegst auf einem Sofa und unter der Decke die über dich gelegt wurde wird es zunehmend heißer. Als du langsam versuchst dich aufzusetzen spürst du wieder den allzu bekannten Schmerz links an deinem Rippenbogen, du schließt deine Augen und stöhnst leise vor Schmerz. Plötzlich wirst du von einer Stimme überrascht die von der anderen Seite des Raumes kommt. „Woha immer mit der Ruhe. Du warst einige Zeit außer Gefecht gesetzt und ich bin mir nicht sicher wie ernst deine Verletzungen sind“

Du blickst auf und siehst wie ein großer, dünner Kerl mit braunem Haar auf dich zukommt. Seine blauen Augen scheinen durch die Brillengläser hindurch als er sein bestes versucht ein beruhigendes Lächeln aufzulegen. Du siehst den Fremden an und fragst ihn”Wo bin ich? Was ist mit mir passiert?“ Der Mann steht nun genau vor dir und erklärt“ Naja um ehrlich zu sein hätte ich gehofft du könntest mir das beantwortet. Es ist sehr ungewöhnlich das ich Gäste habe vor allem unangemeldet. Ich habe dich bewusstlos vor meiner Tür gefunden und hab dich fürs erste hier hinein ins Sichere gebracht. Was ist das letzte an das du dich erinnern kannst?

Du blickt stirnrunzelnd nach unten und versuchst die Bruchstücke deiner Erinnerung zusammen zu fassen.“ Ich…Ich weiß nicht so genau. Ich bin vor einer Gruppe MULEs geflohen, einer von denen hat auf mich geschossen und ich bin einen Abhang hinuntergerutscht. Dabei muss ich mir den Kopf gestoßen haben den alles danach ist sehr lückenhaft und ungenau.  
Plötzlich dreht er sein Handgelenk in einer ruckartigen Bewegung und ein holografisches Abbild von dir erscheint mit mehreren roten Punkten an verschiedenen Stellen. Er merkte an“ eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung vermutlich der Grund für die retrograde Amnesie, 3 angeknackste Rippen, ein Hämatom auf der Hüfte, eine kleine Verbrennung an deinem Unterschenkel sowie mehrere kleinere Abschürfungen und Prellungen. Deine Herzfrequenz ist etwas erhöht und unregelmäßig vermutlich ein Nebeneffekt von dem Taser den einer der MULEs benutzt hat. Keine Sorgen darüber es wird dir schon bald besser gehen.“

Du versuchst etwas zu sagen als du plötzlich von einer mechanischen Stimme unterbrochen wirst.“ 4 Minuten bis zum Herzstillstand“ Du siehst den Fremden mit großen angsterfüllten Augen an „ was soll das heißen 'Herzstillstand' ? Du sagtest doch gerade ich soll mir keine Sorgen machen. Was ist hier los?“ Er geht einen Schritt zurück von dir und versucht seine bestes dir mit ruhiger Stimme zu erklären „ Nein, Nein das hier hat nichts mit dir zu tun. Es ist kompliziert und ich glaube nicht das ich es erklären kann bevor…“ 3 Minuten, Laborsicherheitsmaßnahmen werden aktiviert. Du hörst wie sich hinter dir die Türen abschließen und wendest dich erneut an ihn“ bin ich hier eingesperrt? Warum darf ich nicht gehen. Bitte lass mich gehen!  
Der Fremde seufzt schwer und sieht hinunter an seine Brust“ Ok als allererstes schalte ich dich auf stumm den du bist alles andere als hilfreich. Bitte lass mich dir versichern dass du dich nicht in Gefahr befindest. Nicht von außenhalb da nichts und niemand hier reinkommt und auch nicht hier drinnen. Ich stelle absolut keine Gefahr für dich da ins besonders für die nächsten 3 Minuten. Ich möchte dir helfen aber bitte hab noch etwas Geduld. Ich verspreche dir ich werde dir alles erklären wenn ich zurück bin.  
Zurück? Zurück von woher? Wo gehst du hin? Du schreist den armen Kerl förmlich an. Er erkennt die Panik in deiner Reaktion und versucht zu erklären. Zum Strand. Ich versuche mei…

Bevor er den Satz zu Ende sprechen kann kippt er plötzlich um und fällt zu Boden? Ein sanftes puffen einer Luftmatratze ist zu hören, die Lichter im Raum dimmen und ein Plattenspieler fängt wie von selbst an zu spielen. Du springst vom Sofa auf um den ohnmächtig geworden Mann zu helfen. Du ignorierst den Schmerz als du dich langsam zu ihm hinunterlehnst und ihn sanft schüttelst. „ oh mein Gott geht es dir gut? Hallo kannst du mich hören. Hallo“ Du greifst ihm vorsichtig an den Hals um seinen Puls zu ertasten aber kannst ihn nicht finden. „oh Nein, Ich…Ich hole Hilfe. Halte durch.

Du stehst schnell auf musst dich aber einen Moment lang sammeln da dir schwindelig geworden ist. Du atmest tief durch und eilst zur Tür des Labors. Du rüttelst stark an der verschlossenen Türe als die Stimme wiederkommt „ Verweigert. Es ist nicht gestattet die Einrichtung zu betreten oder zu verlassen bis die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen aufgehoben sind. Du drehst dich um und erschreckst dich zutiefst als du gegen eine Nachbildung eines GDs stößt.  
Du weichst erschreckt zurück und sagst leise zu dir selbst „ was ist das für ein Ort und was zum Teufel ist hier los. Auch wenn der Raum verdunkelt ist, ist es hell genug um sich umzusehen. Riesige Bücherregale sind bis oben hin mit Büchern, Filmen und Schallplatten gefüllt. Du fängst an dich zu fragen was für eine Art von Person der Fremde ist und lächelst sanft.

Als du dich weiter umsiehst fallen dir Monitore auf der anderen Seite des Raumes auf, die Vitalfunktionen und andere medizinische Informationen aufzeigen. Auf dem größeren Monitor steht in roten Buchstaben “Herzstillstand“. Es sind auch ein Infusionsständer und andere medizinische Geräte vorhanden. Erst jetzt fällt dir der prägnante Ton des Nulllinien-EKGs auf, der den Raum füllt. Neben den Monitoren ist eine Liege mit einem kleinen Beistelltisch nebenbei. Auf ihm steht eine merkwürdig aussehende Sanduhr; sie sieht zerbrechlich aus also entschließt du dich, sie besser nicht anzufassen. Die ganze Atmosphäre im Raum ist dir zunehmend unangenehm und es fühlt sich merkwürdig an, die persönlichen Sachen des Fremden zu durchsuchen wenn er dir nicht einmal die Erlaubnis dazu gegeben hat.„Was hat er noch einmal gesagt, irgendwas von drei Minuten. Die sind bald zu Ende und ich bin wirklich gespannt was hier vor sich geht sagst du leise zu dir selbst als du dich auf das Sofa setzt und auf die Rückkehr des Fremden wartest.

Wieder wirst du von der mechanischen Stimme überrascht „ Defibrillation. Abstand halten!“ Ein dumpfer Schlag ist zu hören und der Mann schnellt hoch, schnell schnaufend. Zur gleichen Zeit gehen die Lichter wieder an und die Musik geht aus. Er sitzt auf dem Boden und du schaust ihn mit großen Augen an.“ Du.. Du warst tot. Ich hab gesehen wie du kollabiert bist. Ich hab nachgesehen ob es dir gut geht aber du hattest keinen Puls mehr. Jetzt bist du zurück einfach so als ob nichts gewesen wäre. Ich glaube es ist an der Zeit für die versprochene Erklärung.  
Der Mann lächelt sanft und beginnt langsam aufzustehen „ja, du warst in der Tat äußerst geduldig. Ich bin mir sicher du wurdest mit vielen Eindrücken in kurzer Zeit konfrontiert. Vor allem nachdem du erst vor Kurzem hier wach geworden bist, nicht wissend was mit dir passiert ist. Die ganze Situation muss für dich sehr überwältigend gewesen sein und ich möchte mich dafür entschuldigen.  
Du gibst ihm ein sanftes Lächeln und nickst zustimmend „ Danke. Ja, es stimmt diese ganze Situation hier ist mehr als nur merkwürdig und ich habe immer noch keine Ahnung was hier vorgeht aber trotz alldem hast du mir geholfen als ich verletzt vor deiner Tür lag. Du hast dich um mich gekümmert und dafür möchte ich dir auch danken. Achja ich heiße übrigens (VN) und mit wem habe ich das Vergnügen?

„(VN)" , ein schöner Name“, merkt er an bevor er sich nonverbal fragt ob es für dich in Ordnung ist wenn er sich neben dich aufs Sofa setzt. „ Mein Name ist Heartman… nicht lachen, ich kann’s erklären. Ich meine wenn du das willst. Die Türen sind wieder offen du kannst gehen, wenn du dich dazu in der Lage fühlst. Ähm…möchtet du eine Tasse Tee. Ich habe ihn gekocht falls…wenn du wieder zu dir kommst. Ich bin mir jedoch nicht sicher ob er noch heiß genug ist aber…“

Du kannst dir dein Lächeln nicht verkneifen wie er arme Kerl über seine eigene Worte stolpert “ Ja, eine Tasse Tee wäre sehr nett.“ Du nimmst die Tasse und nimmst vorsichtig einen Schluck “ Also, ‘ Heartman' was ist deine Geschichte? Oder besser gesagt was ist die Geschichte von all dem hier?

Heartman sieht dich an und versucht ein Lächeln zu zeigen aber du siehst Traurigkeit in seinen Augen.“ Meine Geschichte ist lang und kompliziert und ich bin mir sicher du hast besseres zu tun. Wie gesagt die Türen sind offen du kannst jederzeit gehen…naja in den nächsten 21 Minuten. Bevor ich…ähm wieder. Er hört auf zu reden und versucht sich wieder zu sammeln.  
Du bemerkst wie aufgewühlt Heartman wirkt also beschließt du etwas näher an ihn zu rücken. „ es wird vermutlich noch eine Weile dauern bis es mir besser geht und ich weiterreisen kann. Um ganz ehrlich zu sein es wartet nicht wirklich jemand auf mich. Ich bin eher ein einsamer Wolf. Sagen wir es sind nicht mehr viele Personen übrig da draußen die ich kenne. Es ist ein bisschen kompliziert. Du siehst auf und blickst in seine blassblauen Augen“ Ich habe Zeit. Also bitte, Heartman erzähl mir deine Geschichte. Ich möchte wissen was für eine Person hinter diesem Namen steckt und was es mit dem Haus auf sich hat. Nimm dir soviel Zeit wie du brauchst.

Heartman lächelt dich an und beginnt zu erzählen.


End file.
